Shinigami Academy
by Frozen Bacon
Summary: All of your favorite and notso favorite gotei 13 members crammed into one academy What could go wrong? This story has no real barrier with the ages, so all of the captains and stuff are in this except for yama-jii  Lilith and Basil my two OCs are the main


**BWAHAHAHA I SO WISH THERE WAS A FANFIC ABOUT THIS!**

**OH WAIT… I WROTE ONE!**

**Anyways, if you were wondering what 'this' is, it's a fanfic involving the known gotei 13 captains in their academy days – except for Yamamoto… he's going to be the 'Dumbledore' of this story. Since their ages are unknown and such, and I really don't want to, all of them will be around the same age!**

**WHOOP DEE DO! **

**P.S. BEWARE THE OC'S OF MINE LURKING ABOUT! (Two of them are the main characters)**

**LET THE STORY TELLING… COMMENCE!**

**

* * *

**Lilith sighed longingly as she stared at the large gates that served as the main entrance for the Shinigami Academy. She will be attending the Academy soon and she is filled with longing for the day to arrive.

"I really don't know why you're so excited Lilith." The boy beside her yawned. He had pale blond hair that flicked upwards every chance it got. He is Lilith's best friend, Basil.

"Think about it Basil! We've been dead for more than five years… FIVE YEARS! Our chances of accomplishing something on Earth are very well gone. But if we become shinigami, then we can at least see the little blue planet one more time!"

"I'm happy I died." Basil muttered bitterly.

"And I really don't know why! You were the son of a nobleman!" Lilith exclaimed, waving her hands in bewilderment.

"Yes, but that meant he spent more time at work. I'm pretty sure the bastard didn't even give me funeral."

"You can't blame him… You died in a car crash. Your body was every where!" Lilith pointed out.

"Shut up." Basil nudged his friend playfully.

"You know I can't." Lilith laughed.

"I know." Basil replied. "I think we should head back now, it's getting dark."

Lilith nodded but took a final glance at the Academy and at the Sereitei. "Think, Basil. If we become shinigami, we don't need to worry about our safety in the dark. We'll be safe inside the sereitei."

"Yeah, yeah! Now get moving. We aren't in the sereitei!" Basil said, shoving his friend down the path, urging her to move forward.

* * *

"IT'S FINALLY THE DAY!"

That shout could be heard from various houses all over the Rukongai districts. It was finally the day that the entrance exams to become a shinigami could be taken.

"Wake up Basil!" Lilith shouted. The two of them had adjoining rooms and she was currently trying to wake up the sleeping boy in front of her. He simply nudged her off and turned his back. "WAKE UP!" Lilith shouted and pushed the ash-blonde off of the bed.

"Wah!" Basil cried. "ITAI!" He shouted when his head hit the wall near his bed.

"I told you to wake up." Lilith pouted and crossed her arms. "C'mon let's go. We have to take the entrance exam!"

"Do we _have _to?" Basil asked, rubbing his head which was wasted because Lilith immediately smacked him again.

"OF COURSE WE HAVE TO!" She shouted.

Basil sighed. Being a shinigami meant fight, he didn't like fighting. It wasn't because he was bad at it, it was because he didn't like meaningless violence.

"GET YER ASS MOVING!" Lilith shouted, giving him a kick to the rear.

"ITAI!" He yelped.

Lilith was marching confidently through the roads towards the entrance gate to the Shinigami academy, with Basil following close behind rubbing his badly bruised backside.

A couple of street punks were following close behind with cocky expressions. "Ooh! The brats wanna become shinigami. Didn't they get the message? THERE ARE NO WEAKLINGS ALLOWED!" The leader of the pack swung a wooden sword and aimed it Lilith's neck, she didn't flinch.

"Ha ha ha! She was so scared that she couldn't even move!" The street kids laughed and began to march towards the academy.

"Bastards." Basil muttered. Despite his usual pacifist behaviour, if somebody bothered Lilith – his one and only _true _friend in all of soul society – he wanted them dead. As dead as you can be as a soul.

"Calm down Basil." Lilith smiled, calming her friend down with a couple of pats to the back. "Those morons won't be able to get in. They might be good a brawling, but you need a functioning brain to get in as well."

Basil smiled, letting go of his anger. "So you won't pass then?"

Lilith's carefree smile fell and she glared at Basil. "Why you little!"

"Ah!" Basil exclaimed and Lilith stopped. They had reached the entrance gates and unlike every other day which Lilith had forced him to see the gates. The gates were wide open and dozens of people of all ages from all about North Rukongai were flowing in.

"Man… This is going to take a while." Lilith said as she saw how many people wanted to become shinigami.

"Think about it Lilith… Less than half the people here are actually going to pass." Basil pointed out pessimistically.

"But we're going to be one of them!" Lilith smiled, ever so optimistic.

"Who's going to pass?" A deep voice suddenly asked from behind them. It was a tall, muscle built, scary fellow with what looked like a permanently angry look on his face. "Move it runts." The burly man said, shoving the two out of his way with ease.

"Well that was rude." Lilith muttered as she regained her balance. They were inside the court of Shinigami academy and Lilith suddenly felt the weight of what was truly happening hit her. There were already people taking the test to become shinigami. It started off in groups and if they found that you have no spiritual energy, you were asked to leave. There were a couple that argued and said that they were just having an off day, but the regulators quickly silenced them. She watched the sad faces pass her as their hopes of becoming a shinigami were crushed.

"This is actually kind of… nerve wracking." Lilith whispered to Basil who didn't seem to care about the atmosphere.

"Really? I'm actually kind of used to it. My old man used to throw a whole bunch of parties for his business partners and brought me out as if I was some form of entertainment rather than his son." His faced turn bitter as he recalled his jackass of a father.

"Yes, yes. Enough of your sob story, let's learn what we have to do!" Out of nowhere, a man in a black uniform appeared before the group. He had the feel of someone whose name you would never bother to remember.

"Hello. Today, we will separate you into group where you shall show an instructor whether or not you have any spiritual powers and if you qualify to become a shinigami. So… You, you, you, you, and you. Group eleven" He pointed to Basil, Lilith, a short boy with spiky white hair, a girl with freakishly large boobs, and a plain, innocent looking girl who seemed very familiar with the short white haired boy. He then directed his finger at a section of the court with a large flag with the number eleven on it.

The group of five looked at each other and shrugged; heading towards what they were pretty sure was 'group eleven.'

"So… This your guys first try at becoming shinigami?" Lilith attempted to make small talk as they dodged the crowds of people walking in various directions.

"Yes." The innocent girl replied.

"Yeah." The white haired boy answered, he seemed to have a very angry demeanour.

"Ye~s." Went the large breasted woman.

"Hmm, us too. I was hoping to have someone experienced in my group." Lilith said.

"There's a first time for everything." The white haired boy said, despite his age, it seemed as if he was pretty wise.

"Hi!" A man with an equally forgettable appearance as the first man said. He had black hair and glasses, he seemed nice enough. "My name is Ryuu, I am the _tenth-seat_ of the fifth division."

The man said his rank expecting his surprisingly young new charges to stare at him in awe. They, instead, just looked at him lamely. Wondering when he was going to actually give instructions on what to do.

"Ah… You are going to have to prove to me that you all have spiritual energy so, have you guys ever tried to summon spiritual energy."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well it's simple really…" Ryuu said, happy to show off his skill. "There's kido, it's a bit advanced but…" An gentle blue orb appeared in his hand. Most of the younger people were always in awe when he did this. Once again, the group didn't stir.

"So you just focus your 'spiritual energy' in your hand…" The white haired boy muttered. The closed his eyes and took a few breaths, in less than a minute, he had an orb the same size as Ryuu's in his hand.

Ryuu's jaw almost dropped in surprise. Nobody should be able to summon their spiritual energy so easily without being in the academy before. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro replied.

"Congratulations you pass. Please sit back there." Ryuu said, pointing to a small group of people who were sitting in the back, watching other's trying to take the test.

Toshiro walked there.

"Now that must've been an exception, don't worry if you can't do it…" Ryuu said as he turned his head back to the remaining four.

'Big boobs' was playing with her energy orb, tossing it from hand to hand. The girl was merely sitting down calmly, focusing very hard on the orb so it would not die out. Ryuu's stared with his mouth agape, _How come there are so many talented rookies?_

"Y-You can go there too." He said. The two girls nodded and began to walk. "W-Wait… What's your names?"

'Big boobs' smiled and said, "Rangiku Matsumoto."

The innocent girl let out a small smile, "Momo Hinamori."

"O-okay…" Ryuu mumbled. _At least the other two still can't. I bet captain-commander would be furious if I let in too many people… The others might think I'm a pushover._

"We'll, you two shouldn't be frustrated." Ryuu said, turning back to face Lilith and Basil. He suddenly felt a chill of a strong reiatsu. _Is there a captain around here?_ He asked himself and as he turned, his jaw could've very well fallen to the floor.

"HAH! MINE IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!" Lilith was shouting.

She and Basil were arguing and attracting a lot of attention because their arms were pointing straight up in the air supporting two absolutely _massive _balls of compressed reiatsu.

"W-Whaaaaat?" Ryuu asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"Oh Ryuu! Do we pass?" Lilith said with a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"Y-yes." Ryuu stuttered. He was screwed, the entire group had managed to pass.

"My names Lilith, if you were wondering." Lilith smiled and with no amount of difficulty, let her reiatsu evaporate into the dome of the sereitei.

"My names Basil." Basil quickly said and let his orb do the same as Lilith's. The two quickly jogged towards the group of people who had passed the exam, seemingly ignorant of all the attention on them.

Never. Not once. Had two _children _called upon such large, _seated-officer _ranked reiatsu, with such ease. And they had let the power go as if it was nothing, unaffected by the sudden power.

* * *

Genryūsai Yamamoto let a _very _small smile creep up the edges of his face, he was alone so no one would know. He had witnessed the entire episode from his office that overlooked the court. It seemed that shinigami academy was going to have quite an _interesting _year.

* * *

**A/N: first chapter done~**

**If anyone reading this is also reading my one piece fanfic, don't worry. I'm still working on that, but this story had popped up into my head ever since I heard of Shino Academy… Yes, I know it's called Shino academy, but I think it's easier to understand if I use shinigami academy instead.**

**Okai! **

**Please review.**

**Please, please, please, please.**

**You (probably won't) get a lollipop.**


End file.
